


Tomorrow

by phoenixprentiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixprentiss/pseuds/phoenixprentiss
Summary: A little drabble of Destiel fluff that may or may not be completely awful. I’ve actually never seen the show but watched some parts to write this for a friend.





	

The night was quiet; there were no demons to kill and nobody to save— so far. Dean was spending his night in, when he could have been anywhere else. There were plenty of bars in the area, after all. Plenty of other things to do. But Cass was with him, and that was all he could ever ask for on a night like this. Dean had gotten a motel room for the night.

Cass sat in a sturdy desk chair, his posture almost rigid, as if he didn’t know what to do with himself. Dean lay on the king sized bed, his arms folded underneath his head, propping himself up, and his legs were crossed at his ankles. Tonight was one of those nights, where they could just sit and talk for hours, or even just sit in silence, without growing bored.

“Did you really not know?” Dean asked, a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

“Not know what?” Cass asked, confusion crossing his face, turning his head to the side to look at Dean.

“What to do with… or how to sleep with a woman?” 

Cass hardly seemed embarrassed as he shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not exactly something we do as angels. I’d never seen the need for it.” 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “I see.”

“That was forever ago, Dean. Forget about it. Besides, they weren’t exactly what I had my eye on. I was a little preoccupied.”

“I see,” Dean repeated, smirking and looking up at the ceiling. He couldn’t see it in the dark room, but he was positive Cass had rolled his eyes at this comment.

The room was quiet for several moments longer, until Dean spoke up again. “Do you think we should tell Sam?”

Cass shrugged once again. “Someday.”

“Someday when?”

Another shrug. “It’s not like he desperately needs to know.”

“I’d like him to know. Sooner rather than later. He knows both of us, and he’s not stupid, so sooner or later, he’s gonna figure something out. I’d rather him find out from us than blame us for hiding it from him.” Dean explained, finally getting the words out that he’d been thinking about for weeks now.

“Then we’ll tell him.” Cass answered.

“You sure?” Dean asked. He never knew where Cass stood in terms of being open in their relationship. It wasn’t at all something they talked about often.

“I’m sure. He’s your brother. You should get to decide what he knows.”

“But you’re part of this too, so if you don’t want—”

“No,” Cass’ voice was strong now, but he didn’t sound angry. “It’s just Sam. He deserves to know anyway.”

“Okay,” Dean answered, hoping this would draw the topic to an end.

“Besides, what happens in the future when we have to tell more people than just Sam?”

This was something they never talked about; their future together. Where their relationship would end up, or if they would ever have a chance to settle down. It all seemed unimaginable to Dean, he just wanted to focus on the present, where Cass was his and nothing else mattered (except for the occasional demon). 

Dean didn’t know how to reply. He didn’t want to think about this now. It was one of their rare nights alone; he didn’t want to spend it worrying. He said nothing, and a moment later, Cass moved over and sat on the bed. Dean sat up to meet his eyes. 

“Let’s not worry about it now,” Dean whispered, gently taking Cass’ chin and lifting it up towards his own. Wide blue eyes met green for a split second before their lips met in a slow kiss. They hadn’t shared a moment like this in weeks. More short kisses followed; Dean was hungry for more but was afraid of moving too fast. After one last drawn-out kiss, the two men pulled apart.

Dean knew this was somewhat wrong, he knew angels weren’t supposed to have feelings like this— feelings of love, feelings of empathy— but it was easy to overlook that when Cass still seemed undeniably attached to him, and when Dean himself felt the same way.

After they pulled apart, moments passed and Cass turned to stand up, shifting his weight off of the bed.Dean stopped him, grabbing onto his arm. “Please, stay,” Cass obliged, settling back down. Dean wasn’t sure of how long Cass would stay, but he made no mention of it.

Dean heard Cass’ voice through the darkness. “We can tell Sam tomorrow, okay?”

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
